Teakettle Confessions
by Dominus
Summary: Instances of Cid Highwind and Shera pregame, postgame, whatever comes to mind.
1. Rules to Gardening

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy. Or anything to with it. Period. If I did, there would be no such thing as Cid x Yuffie. Or Cid x Vincent. It'd all be Cid x Shera - and it'd be a religion. :)

WARNINGS: PG-13 for cid's lanquid language.

-

1. Rockets; the essential place not made for plants (but in some cases it might work).

"Huh... what is it?" she asked, twirling the object back and forth between her thumb and middle finger. The clerk behind the sturdy desk leaned over, raising a hand to cover her mouth, and spoke: "New tradition is spreading like wildfire. With this you take it and.. " By the end of the spiel, the buyer was blushing by just the thought of the whole idea working correctly (which she could pretend to be 40 percent, but you never know). "A-alright," she stammered, paying the employee accordingly and timidly walking to the entrance of the store - and then out.

The problem was that she didn't know what to do with it. She knew what it was for, but that was for normal, happy civilized people that ran meager lives. She was positively sure her life collided into his at the 'taking a wrong turn' mark. Besides that, she didn't know where it would be comfortably safe (he wasn't a festive man, then again - who was?). The middle of the entry room was too obvious, he hated anything besides tea, rockets, and silence, so she simply dragged herself up layers of stairs to place it in a nook of the rocket.. to no avail.

He returned late one day, face hunched in confusion and thought. She tried enormously to ignore him and his excessive rambling, but like many other things, it was a waste of her effort. "What is that hella' weird fungus conjuring out of that shithole? Ya plant some damn funky seed in that sad ol' hussy?" A flush rushed over her face, and at those unfortunate moments she squeaked out an excuse to leave the room (very flustered indeed, he just couldn't know).

"Hey, get back 'ere! I don't want no fucking mumbo-jumbo pooling out of that hellish wreck! It's bad enough after what your little ass did to it!"

Days later, she eventually gave in to his repetitive remarks (one of his finer qualities). Once again finding herself in dismay upon the beseeched, tilted rocket, he pointed at it - perfectly above himself. "Ya better tell me what this is right now, Shera!"

She curled her fingers together, face lowering down conclusively with a ripe blush.

"It's a mistletoe. You're supposed to kis-"

He cut her off. "This missile ain't got no damn toes-"

Then she returned the favor and obscurely kissed him by surprise. He turned redder than the berries himself.

2. Daily love and nurturing help the plant to flourish and live, otherwise you can look at these two and see why.


	2. Money, Money, Money

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Final Fantasy. Stop striking outside my house. I don't have rights to ABBA, either. It's a great band, but I don't even want to manage anything like that.

WARNINGS: It's a songfic. OMGRUNAWAY. Barely. Just barely. PG just to be safe so some fundamental mother doesn't flame my ass.

We all know it takes Shera awhile to figure out that some kooky smoke-fanatic geezer is the perfect guy. But before? Let's just read the drabble.

-

"It's broken." He stood over the sink, dramatically twisting the handles around and around. "No running water.. good-for-nothing grime's gonna pollute my already shitty skin." His bickering ended up into mumbled curses as it traveled into the make-shift kitchen.

"Everything is broken, now that I think about it," the assistant hummed, having a perpetuated, clear reason why.

(money, money, money  
must be funny)

"Dammit!"

(in a rich man's world)

He stomped out of the restroom, flinging his cigarette out of his mouth and into his hand - puffing irradically. "I'm going outside, and this better be fixed by the time I come back."

She sighed and glanced towards the crooked door, glossy smile sprouting.

(a man like that is hard to find  
but i can't get him off my mind)

"Ain't it sad?"


	3. Assistant

DISCLAIMER: No, no, no. I only own my life and some unalienable rights.

WARNINGS: It's dull, you scared yet?

-

The stampede ran throughout the house. Parading back and forth, dust and mischevious grime dislodging themselves.

The rumble of the air-worthy plane smothered vibrations around her feet. She just stood solidly, eyeing the dirt on her circular table.

He had a knack for doing that, she knew. Since when did feet belong on the table anyway, huh?

Then the door busted open and he flustered himself by. She was ignored, as usual.

The teakettle shivered and rocked cautiously. She flicked the stove off and stuffed her hands irritatingly into her coat's pockets.

Her job was done for now. She had a feeling it would be for a long time. Captain hustled back in and lunged for a pack of cigarettes, completely uncharacteristically. She blinked, eyes wandering his direction.

One glance to her. It was all she needed to see and understand. He was confused; about his predicament; what would become of her (she decided to skip that option) - of him - and the rocket. Everything.

Ah well, she couldn't do anything about it.

After all, she was just an assistant.

-

**Sabriel41**: You're the first reviewer. I shall shower you with love. Don't worry, I have tons of these things hiding in my room. I'll have to start writing more after I run out though. Uh oh. Anyways, silly me. I actually don't know the color of a mistletoe berry (I've been lucky to keep away from such things), so I just assumed it was red. It could work out either way, he has white skin, too, and just turn more red than the berry. :P

**Mako Red Eyes**: More Cid x Shera! It's good for the soul, moreso than chicken soup. Continue I shall, don't worry. If I hadn't completely gone head over heels into Shera-land, I might have stumbled upon the whole Cid x Vincent thing. I read shounen-ai, but because of the fact that he's spent so much time with Shera, I find it unreasonable to say that he'd just go ditch her and get hitched with a gloomy dude. That's just my view on it


	4. Slow

DISCLAIMER: No. Stop bothering me. ;;

WARNINGS: It's a mini-drabble. Idea snatched from Spades41. Eeehehe.. I got inspiration from Mako's Lesson Learned. It's great to find more stories that I haven't read.

-

"You're so damn slow."

She slipped the mitten off her hand, leaving the pot on the stove.

He missed her hand coming up and firmly paying its homage.

He missed her leaving the room in a fidgety manner.

"Aw, shit."

He took the remark back with a sullen pout and a bruised cheek.

-

**Mako Red Eyes**: You updated! I shall go read. :O


	5. Light

DISCLAIMER: I just bought rights to FFVII. So sue me.

WARNINGS: Cid x Shera. The back button is that way. Oh, it's a mini-drabble.

-

The electricity broke, and the lights went out, the procedure repeating in every other adobe.

He was too astounded to even curse - one slipped by anyways.

Shera mumbled meekly, accidentally bumping into his side, "Captain – extra light?"

A shimmer of a cigarette appeared.

Good enough.

-

I have other drabbles that are longer - but my connection has been really bad all day so I finally got to post something small (after an hour of waiting). If it's better tomorrow, you'll get something longer.

Hey, look! The review button! Wooooow.


	6. Sometimes

I like this one a lot, for some odd reasons. See, it's longer!! Yay! I told you I could muster up something else. I wrote about ten of these things last night. I'm wondering why some of the most obnoxious stories out there get more love than this thing. I bet stories with OCs get more feedback than this.

WARNINGS: overuse of the word sometimes.

-

Sometimes, she would go to the top of the stairs, right outside the door of the rocket. Sometimes, she would lean over the edge and look down upon the wild grass. No one ever mowed; there wasn't a lawnmower in working condition. She would frown at the scenery around her, feeling like a lowly prisoner.

Sometimes, she would feel like a damsel. She would let the bun on her head fall and let her hair be disarrayed around her shoulders. She wished it would collapse to the ground, like Rapunzel. It'd make her feel like a princess, and someone would climb up the strands (or maybe not, that would hurt a lot, wouldn't it?) and rescue her.

Sometimes, he'd catch her up there, and stare obnoxiously. He'd sometimes wonder why she perched herself there.. He knew she wasn't sulking though; she wasn't the kind to sulk. So sometimes he'd yell up at her, and climb up the detour route (remember, she doesn't have long hair), and timidly clench her shoulder.

Sometimes, he'd have an excuse ("I'm ready for dinner, you need to get started on it"), or just a silent and solemn expression. He sometimes let her lead herself, in front of him down the stairs, or the pilot would grasp her forearm and do it himself.

Sometimes, she'd feel empty inside, slaving away at chores.

Sometimes, she'd feel rescued by a dusty, oiled up prince (who wasn't good at the whole carrying thing, supposedly), and he led her away from distress.

Sometimes, she just needed that reassurance.

-

**Mako Red Eyes:** You know. Thinking about Cid and Shera in an power outage.. I get images. Disturbingly good images. I'm not challenging you, I'm still gathering the will to open one up. I first found the doujinshi before the fiction, so I think that did it for me. Doujinishis are scary.


	7. Mail

WARNINGS: Cid gets mail.

-

When she had first fraternized with him, he made her do daily chores – one that included picking up his mail. Shera had done this for herself many times, but it always seemed different when Highwind was stamped across it. Brutal, she might add.

The post worker blinked at her, mildly confused. Even if the Captain picked up any obscure letters (twice a year or something around that), she still wasn't the chain-smoking hardass he had a reputation for. Not even near.

"Yes?"

Shera quietly mumbled a, "I'm picking up the Captain's mail." The employee raised an eyebrow.

"You are?"

"I'm living with him right now." This caught the man off-guard.

"Mrs. Highwind?"

Shera's expression went from meek to befuddled and flustered.

She dropped her head into her hands; suddenly wishing the Captain had a vacation contest in the mail.

-

**Mako Red Eyes:** I don't know what doujinshi I saw, I just saw something that polluted my mind. I'm writing, yeah yeah. Not today though, but I found another one hidden in my LA journal. Made me happy, even though I need to fix it up. I'll get back to the power outage one day, or sometime soon. I lost my focus. >>


	8. Focus

WARNINGS: I found a new love in hyphons.

-

The roar of the airplane woke her from where she lay – quite uncomfortably, actually – and it sent a wave of pain through the room. The assistant stumbled off the furniture of the claustrophobic room and into the common one, eyes blinking in a repeated fashion. Her glasses were nowhere in sight (she snorted at the pun).

Blindly maneuvering around the area – shallow hold on anything she could feel solidly – she found the wobbly chair by the table and fell into it with eased grace.

She felt a need to curse (first at the pilot, then at her predicament) and attempted to look around without gaining a migraine.

The woman heard the door open with a top-notch squeak, and he walked in slowly, mouth blubbering incoherently. Yet there lay her glasses, perched on his broad nose. If she had the nature to glare at such an odd picture, she would. She'd leave that to someone else.

But there was also a book on machinery in his hands, and he failed he notice her (it was a hobby for him by now).

"Captain," she said, slightly lifting her head with a sense of dignity.

He almost snapped – "What the hell do you wan…" – but then rekindled himself.

"Oh. Uh."

He nervously glanced side to side, and then muttered ("needed to borrow 'em") and placed them back on the bridge of her nose. Then he left himself.

Shera cleaned them with the end of her robe.

She wondered when he went out of focus, too.

-

**Mako Red Eyes:** Thanks for telling other people about this. I appreciate it a lot. So here's my thanks to you. I had the idea in my head for about two days - it still didn't come out exactly like the plan, but I enjoy it anyways.


	9. Today

WARNINGS: Captain can clean himself. .. You knew that, didn't you?

-

Today was important to the Captain.

She didn't know why, but he had a better hold on his temper - something she would take for granted. Usually it was the opposite and each day was another failure on her watch.

Today he was nice. The adjective was most likely overrated but Shera pushed her luck anyways. He didn't ask her to leave him alone, or spruce a meal for himself and himself only. He did not talk to her much, but it was better than usual.

At night he mentioned something about going out. Captain never went out, she mused, frowning in thought. He said he had someone to meet, but that was oddly peculiar to her, also.

Later, he stood by the door, in a sloppy attempt to clean him up. She watched him from the table.

He grinned, widely. "Shera, you comin'?"

Oh. So that was it.

-

**Mako Red Eyes**: I'm thinking about writing more holiday-esque ficlets because I'm totally running out of ideas.


	10. Broken

And another.

-

He held his broken goggles in one hand, eyes twitching erratically.

"You're just one hell of an annoyance, aren't you!"

She rang her hands together, trying to concentrate on something else in the room.

He huffed, throwing his head around like a wild cattle.

Then he threw the goggles, and they smashed the teakettle - but he didn't give a shit.

"Captain! How COULD you?"

But she did.

-

**Mako Red Eyes:** I have thought about it yes, but I'm just not the type to keep my inspiration up in chapter stories. Maybe I'll try again.


	11. Old

WARNINGS: I can write angst. Yeah, I know. Strange.

-

The kettle was old, ridden with dust. This was the same for everything else: the sink and the tables and chairs.

When he thought of the word old, he reminisced on many things.

Like how she had carried that old suitcase, piled with aged clothes, out the raggedy door. How she stepped out into the sunset.

How she departed from this old life.

Old meant to him so many things.

Especially her patience.

-

**Mako Red Eyes: **Go right ahead, I'd be honored.


	12. Resolutions

I've decided to quit the warnings thing because there really aren't any warnings. I just try to make people laugh at stupid jokes.

Anyways, this is my late New Years drabble. It's short, I'm sorry. I was busy at school so I just wanted it out of my head.

-

It seemed every year her resolution was the same.

Be nice; controlled – able.

Seemed he always had no resolution, also.

She didn't enjoy the New Year.

He certainly did, enveloped in whiskey and cigarettes.

-

**Bustahead: **Yay, someone else found these. D: It makes me happy. I didn't know the review function wasn't working, it did for meee. 'Cause of this I shall go write some more.


	13. Space

WARNINGS: Okay, there is alcohol and harrassment in this.

I don't know why I wrote this, I guess I just wanted to write a predicament that must have had happened at one point in time.

-

Shera could feel the breeze coming in from the window. It felt damp and clogged, heavy against her face. Captain had said he needed a drink, and knowing fully that the probability of him returning in a bad mood was high, she couldn't do anything.

She was thinking, a frown at her mouth when the door was flung open. His eyes were glossed over, being maneuvered in by the bartender. Nothing less than she expected. "Shera, late delivery. Sorry, I couldn't find a big enough box," he snorted and winked. She smiled for a moment and went to collect him. He stumbled forward and fell right onto her, head collapsed on her shoulder, and currently slipping down. It made her blush.

His mouth drooped open, and he lazily smirked, apparently lost.

"'Ey… new gal… haven't seen your pretty lil' self around 'ere…"

The tender was laughing loudly as he left, the door closing behind him.

She leaned back (to no avail, he slumped in her general direction) and sighed.

"Captain," she tried. His smirk cracked into a wide grin.

"If you calling me a captain, I cun call you a 'ight attendant, eh?" The blonde caressed his knuckles on her cheek in a circular pattern, his other hand suddenly gripping onto her shoulder. She tensed at the contact, "Snap out of it!"

He certainly didn't want to, trying to close the space between them, while she tripped backwards. Shera looked around the room frantically, looking for some way out. She took one more step back and hit the wall, much to her demise.

His hands were on her arms, stomach, chest, and face. Groping and clawing – invading her space. Shera closed her eyes and planted her hands on his chest, shoving with all the might she had. The force made him stumble back and fall down onto his back.

The woman shook, sliding down to the floor and curling into a ball. She lifted her head and stared at him struggling to get up. Once standing again, after cursing through a silent encore, he held a confused expression. She thought he looked more controlled.

But he wasn't. He was angry.

He made his way over to her and raised a fist. She made a cry, head ducking down.

And then she cried like she never had before, body wracked with the emotion.

His hand retreated, and the fog in his eyes disappeared, overcome by the rain.

He stood, watching over her with confused and clear eyes.

-

**Mako Red Eyes:** Here's your second drunk Cid. Except this time it isn't cool. I'm torturing poor Shera. I have some kind of add-on to this story and I'll post it tomorrow. I wrote it before this, and that's the funny part.

**yoshi6421: **New reviewer. Love for you. This one isn't cute, though! Shame on me. I promise I won't write angst for awhile.


	14. Touch

This is a follow-up kind of thing from the one before. Kinda ironic because I wrote this before that.

-

He touched her with anger; silently knowing he was hurting his own wounds. She took it with patience, struggling not to fight back.

It made him tired, and usually she'd find him asleep somewhere besides the bed. He would look empty and pale, light drifting across his face.

She would take his head in her hands, unusual against her smooth complexion. Captain didn't stir at the contact, besides moving into her palms.

She'd cradle his head and heal the wounds for the night.

-

**Enlightenment**: Hey, glad to see you like what I'm writing. Yeah, ABBA's a great thing in my life. :D


	15. Misdoings

Just to bring a happy tone now, this is a really lame piece of humor on my part. Must have been a bad day.

OMG REVIEW PEOPLE. /spaz>

-

She furrowed her brow. He wouldn't open the door. With a bag of groceries tucked under an arm, she sighed, titling her head.

Knocking had no impact on the situation. He never locked the door, and because of this she didn't want to know what he was doing in there.

If she didn't get inside, he'd be angry that she didn't prepare a meal on time. He would most likely forget he was being hypocritical, also.

So she kicked the door and with a hint of luck, it exploded open. The sight was more than disturbing.

There should be a rule that he isn't allowed in the kitchen area. Especially near the kettle – her kettle – trying to concoct something… while humming.

"What the hell, woman!"

Whoops.

-

**Amani Ishikawa: ** Thanks! I try to keep it simple and sweet, it's a challenge I like to pursue. And don't worry, I update every day.

**yoshi6421: **Sorry. NN I'll try not to harm her again. But hey, somewhere deep down inside of me I know she liked it. hee.


	16. Advice

Much love to Mako because she helped me with this idea.

-

She studied the ladder he was dragging out, ignoring his grumbles and mumbles. One of the sides was wobbling, she noticed. That wasn't good. The assistant heaved herself off the wall she was leaning on, following him from behind - leaving a hefty space between them, cautiously close to the ladder.

He set the thing up against the plane, taking time to pull out a cigarette and light it easily. Stuffing it into his mouth, he climbed up a few steps.

"Captain," she spoke, tugging absently on his pant leg. He looked down, blinking. "Yeah, what do you want to complain about now?" She scoffed, so much for pleasantries.

"The ladder isn't stiff. You might want to watch out." She twirled a strand of hair around on her finger, tilting her head. He laughed obnoxiously and continued his climb. "Yeah, yeah, and the old bitch down the road died. My ass…"

In attempt to impress the dame below him, he jumped up a step, and she walked back a bit. There was a broad smirk on her face, not ashamed to veil it. The ladder wiggled, and then fell back with his weight leading the way. She just realized her mistake at the last second, and tried to dodge the upcoming shadow – but he fell on top of her with a big plunk.

She was glad no one was around.

"Captain, you should listen to me more often."

He just groaned into her stomach.

-

**Mako:** The upcoming drabbles are going to be humor, 'cause I have no ideas that are depressing.

**Amani:** See, the thing is. I don't want to know what he was doing, either. I just know that he had some sort of vial, a malfunctioning compact disc player, and.. I don't know.


	17. Remember

Sorry, another harrassment thing. But there's a better turnout in this one.

-

Shera took a step back, leaning away from the person. He followed her, adding to the growing nausea she already had. "Mister," she started, side-stepping his approach. He was rudely staring downwards, and she tapped his chin, now a bit impatient.

"You can't decline to dinner… a movie. What do you say?" The man spread his arms out, raising an eyebrow.

"I object, that's what," she replied, trying to walk by. "Go serenade some other lady, will you?"

Too bad it didn't work. "Rethink it over, will you? I know you're…" he fell the ground with an echoing thump.

There he was, Cid. Took him long enough. She cracked a slight smile and said her thanks to him. He grinned in return, mussing her hair and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Times like these make me remember why I keep you in the house."

She smacked him upside the head.

-

**Amani:** Now she gets him to eat her hand. .. Okay, so maybe I put that in the wrong way.

**Mako:** I need an inspiration hot line so you guys can tell me what to write. Or just say in reviews what you'd like to see. That'd be nice.


	18. Snore

Sorry, guys.. it wasn't letting me update yesterday. And I'm being kinda slow today. Things haven't been going well, but I'm going to continue updating everyday for you people.

-

She liked the sound of his snore.

It rolled over the side of her back and off the edge of the bed.

It was repetitive and light.

Yet, sometimes it was astoundingly loud.

She liked the sound of his snore.

Especially when it had her hand clamped over his mouth.

-

**Neko:** Oh, hey. That'd be nice. I'm always up to reading more one-shots of these weirdos.

**Amani: **HAHAHA. I told Mako I had bad grammar. I guess I didn't get the point across to you that someone else was harrasing Shera and Cid just kinda knocked him on the head. Fun times.


	19. Incision

It's weird, and I don't know why myself.

-

There was a noise coming from the kitchen. Disturbing, intriguing, something she needed to know about.

So she did. She walked out of the (door less) garage and her jaw dropped. He was cutting something with imprecise incisions; using one of the rusty swords they had lying around.

He heard her approach. He turned around, "What?"

He looked angry, advancing towards her. The breath caught in her throat and she squeaked.

Then fainted.

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

-

**Ducky:** Thanks for the compliments. I had written out a long response but I accidentally clicked the back button and I really don't want to write it out again except for the fact that it is pretty long already - again. Haha.

**Amani:** I'm gonna take an educated guess, but I bet most of the people that review these are a lot older than me.

**Mako:** Shera probably has super-duper ear plugs that only video game characters and assistants can get.


	20. Four Years

The song in this is "Lucky Ball & Chain" by They Might Be Giants.

-

(I lost my lucky ball & chain  
Now she's four years gone  
Just five feet tall and sick of me  
And all my rattling on)

He was used to it by now. The dirt she kicked up when she left. The emptiness, and the graceg one in objects she touched. Yeah, he was used to it. He liked it that way – his way – there was a weight lifted from him, replaced by invisible guilt.

(She threw away her baby-doll  
I held on to my pride  
But I was young and foolish then  
I feel old and foolish now)

He scoffed mentally. It was her birthday, of all things. She must be laughing somewhere, truckers trying to pick her up, or married. … Married. He laughed beseechingly. That was a funny concept to him; it made him think foolish things.

(Confidentially --  
she never called me baby-doll  
Confidentially --  
I never had much pride  
But now I rock a bar stool  
and I drink for two  
just pondering this time bomb in my mind)

He just stood there, laughing. It was her birthday and all he could do was remember all the things he did on that day. All the times he ignored her, tried to talk to her, and the questions he asked. Oh yes, the questions he asked.

(She walked away from a happy man  
I thought I was so cool  
I just stood there whistling  
"There goes the bride" as she walked out the door  
"There goes the bride" as she walked out the door)

He was still laughing when she pushed the door open and walked in, a breeze coming in with her. He didn't notice the box she held, or the confidence in her eyes. He was just laughing. She waited awhile, and then walked back out – deciding to come back and answer his proposal another four years later.

-

See, the thing I try to accomplish with my drabbles is always leave something to think about. I don't tell you people what exactly they were doing or what he was doing (because we all know we have to blame Cid). It's just something for you guys to infer, and that opens it up to many things. The last drabble was supposed to be that Shera just freaked out at him coming at her with a sword (from who knows where), and just kinda - shut down.

.. Yeah.


	21. Birthday

I'm gonna be writing a lot of upcoming fluff. Oh, and this one is dedicated to my flamer. Because I know you love this so much. Try to make a better effort, next time.

-

When she woke – early in the morning, mind you – he wasn't in the house.

The air hung in the atmosphere, and she tapped a finger on her chin. She flicked the stove on, opening cabinets and pulling out whatever she needed. The presence of nothing in the proximity tugged on her robe, and she felt she was forgetting something. Ignoring it, she went along with conducting her first cup of tea.

A few minutes later, when she was set and positioned in the chair adjacent to the un-even table, he caressed the door in. He was holding a brown paper bag, crumpled against his protective grip. When he finally saw her, red smeared over his stubble and dismayed mouth.

Shera couldn't help put perk up her eyebrows and lazily let a slither of smirk run across her face. She rarely saw him dishelmed – embarrassed. Cid took a step forward, mouth moving silently – thinking and placing his words together. He must have given up on that plan, for he advanced forward unexpectedly and dropped the bag on the table with a big grunt from the items inside.

What came next made her giggle whenever she remembered the occasion. The man messily shushed his mouth against her own, and if she called him inarticulate and inexperienced… well, she'd just be a hypocrite herself. He eventually broke off, a glossy look in his eyes, befuddled over by hesitation.

Then he grinned widely, cocking his head to the side and running a hand through his hair.

"I went out and bought you the groceries you needed."

Shera was pleased; she thought he deserved another kiss. He placed a finger on her lips before she could though.

He cleared his throat, "I thought you would like it. It's uh… your birthday, if you failed to notice, 'irl." Cid bumped her chin up with his calloused knuckles, and she quickly knocked it out of the way with one of hers.

Then she kissed him.

She kissed him with inexperience – but he didn't mind.

Oh, no, he didn't mind.

-

**Matoko: **Thanks so much for the compliments, it makes my Shera muse all happy. :D Oh.. but there's sooo many more sides to capture. Heehee.  
**

* * *

**


	22. Addictive

Ee, yes, I know they have gotten longer. It's fun to expand, and I'm going to try and continue this style because first of all, my friends enjoy reading these. I was told; "The way you write makes it very easy to imagine everything. The perfect amount of detail and simplicity mingled together. 3" And wow. I'm just kinda. goes out and hugs her friend ;;

Oh, and watch out - most of the new ones (I have about five waiting to be posted) are limes. And not afraid to show it.

-

"Do cigarettes really taste that addictive?"

She rested her head on her arms, blinking across the table at him. He was fiddling with one in his mouth, smoke lolling out every time he inhaled. He could have sworn he saw a cloud in the puff. Taking it out of his mouth, he intentionally spit some fumes into her face.

She coughed, and turned her head away. "No, they're just fun to annoy people with." She answered that with a groan.

"Yes, dammit, they're annoying. Like heroin to a hag, it's the same for me. Can't get off of 'em."

Shera eyed it with interest, "Do they taste bad?"

Cid laughed obtusely, "Wanna find out?" He leaned across the table and kissed her briefly. Her eyes widened at the contact, then settled back to normal. He was too far away.

She flicked her hand in a motion to come closer. "They're good, get back here."

-

**Amani:** I don't know. The flamer apparently has a fetish for Cid being harumped by a guy in red. Or a ninja. Hell, I don't know. No offense to Mako. I'm sorry to say the person thought they could hurt my feelings that easily. Haha.

**Mako:** I'm gonna like. Worship you because I wrote about four drabbles today. One after the other, because of your chapter. HEEEEEEHEEEE. hyper


	23. Bet

This one has some cussing in it, so don't mind that. And I've turned Shera into some masochistic bastard. Not really, but she got a looooooot crueller.

-

The room was dim, lights scattered around the house in every which way. The two people sitting at the table were in disdainful positions. One, looked extremely confident – leaning lazily against the wobbling chair. The other was in a pitiful position; head sinking lowering to the tabletop, mouth set into a rigid frown. In the middle of the surface lay a massive amount of chips, fragmented and broken off on the edges. A pile of cloth suited next to the winner, and the human patted it happily.

"Your turn."

Cid Highwind grumbled and scrunched his face, holding dog-eared cards in his grip. He was shivering due to the draft that escaped from under the entry door, but also because he missed that pile of clothing over there so fucking much. The expression on her face gave him two separate opinions. First, he wanted to rip something up – her clothing sounded nice; but he shook the images from his mind. Second, he wanted a cigarette. Damn. Fucking. Bitch. He just grimaced. The pack sat on top of the heap, and they grinned at him.

No, they weren't. He decided on getting more sleep sometime later.

He just wanted a shitty cigarette, and the fact that he was sitting in skivvies wasn't helping. Cid fingered his last chip, never forgetting to mutter each profanity he knew, and threw it into the pot – wishing somehow, somewhere the god of potluck would shine down on him.

"Alright, just fucking show."

They both dropped their hands, and he let a loose smirk slide in place – for a matter of nanoseconds, though. Being the ignorant man he was, looking at hers wasn't part of the plan to be cocky and self-centered; i.e. a man of his nature.

"I tell ya. Just wait until I get over there and tear layer after layer off your motherfucking skin." He knew his dignity was secured, or god forbid him – he wouldn't like what came next.

"Oh… really?" she mumbled, plucking chips from the pile and setting them out on her side. "Look again, cap'n. I don't think it takes two shits to see that my royal flush beat your full house out of the," she paused, "house." And then she beamed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to get your hands on my territory."

He scoffed, "Territory! Territory! What kind of bullshi-"

Shera cleared her throat and threw a chip at him. "Hey, you. Don't be shy, I can't wait to preach to the town how Highwind lost his dignity AND his privacy in one night."

"Oh, fuck you."

-

You know, they need a soap opera with these two. And I'd make an episode where they'd have strip poker night. YEAH.


	24. Excuses

I will gone at Ushicon tomorrow and Saturday. So there will be no update until then, sorry! ): I'll be spreading my love of Shera there though, I'm bringing my costume of hers along with me! Let's hope I meet some good-looking Cid cosplayer. :P

-

She could see him through the window, perched on the fence in front of the flat. She cautiously stepped out to check on him. He was oddly quiet.

Noticing her appearance, he had that dreamy glare in his eyes. The one that made him smile with that special upturn… one she knew for sure only she had seen. He looked peaceful; it made her contempt, loose, and relaxed. Gazing up into the sky, dawn was hastily leaving, the sun shifting quicker and quicker.

It made rays rain down upon his hunched form, and the creases of dirt and oil evaporated, hidden in the shine. He looked clean, and touchable. So she patted his shoulder with a timid hand.

That brought him out of what he was thinking, and he turned to look at her; just staring. It wasn't a rude gesture, but she looked down while flushing anyways.

Before she knew it, his arm had snaked around her shoulders, immediately bringing her into contact with the side of his body. He squinted and dug his face into the crook of her neck. He grumbled, "Sun's too damn bright, 'urning my eyes."

Shera laid her head to rest on top of his, hand mussing the tails of his blonde strands.

She smiled as bright as the sun. He was using another one of his excuses.

She loved his excuses.

-

**Mako:** Dear hyne, I wish I was in some of the predicaments she faces, too.

**Neko:** It'd wipe the snot out of the Sopranos. The public can't resist a houseslave, I TELL YOU.

**Zip:** 'Ello, person. :D Aw, I'm glad I can make people feel as though this couple deserves a place in the game. Hell, they have one - but it's just not touched upon much.


	25. Unexpectedly

Alright, I have a lot to say. First of all, to my new reviews, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. I leave for Austin with forty reviews and I come back today with fifty-three! Daaaaamn! I had so much fun at Ushicon and I'll tell you all about it at the bottom. For now, enjoy the story I wrote before I left.

-

His return was unexpected, on a gloomy day one unexpected morning. She was unexpected herself, dressed in rugged robes and burly slippers. He opened the door so weakly she hardly noticed it over the hissing steam of the kettle.

She ran up to him like a beckoned servant that knew their place – and she knew, of course – and almost had the gall to start crying. From relief or seeing the sagging look on his face, she didn't know. His mouth moved unexpectedly, hanging onto silent words, and his feet moved unexpectedly, trying to shuffle forward. Shera respectfully took a step back, knowing full well he liked his personal space. Once again, the look on his face could have proven her wrong this time.

He looked broken. He looked like a stuffed animal that had been thrown around in many different directions, hitting many different walls. Unexpectedly, she reached up and ran a hand through his hair, dirty and confused; she missed the shine it once had.

Frankly, she missed a lot of things about him.

But there was always unexpected time to build new things to look at. Like how he had fallen forward into her, and clung like a child to its mother. How he unexpectedly stuck himself against her, silent and cold. She moved her hands over his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, and she tried to heal any unexpected scars that would soon form. For one second, she got a small smile – and she would savor it, fingers holding onto the edge of his lips.

The woman whispered unexpected nothings to him, "I missed you," and a reluctant, "Welcome home." He looked better each time she reassured him of some faulty horror, and she cried. She cried on his shoulder, his face, his chest, she cried on him – happy and unexpectedly sorrowful.

"Shera."

It was low and shaky, and she looked up into his eyes. His mouth was set in a grim line.

"Shera… Shera."

She clung to him unexpectedly, and he unexpectedly kept repeating her name – for it seemed like the only thing he knew right now.

-

Alright, where do I begin? I had a blast, a lot of people enjoyed my costumes and I'm really glad to have met some people. I got a hug and an autograph from Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric's actor), he was really sweet, and YES, HERE IT COMES, there was ONE Cid at the convention. But being the little idiot I am, I totally forgot about my Shera costume, but that's besides the point. I got a picture of him and I hugged him respectfully, told him about my costume and he actually understood. We were both doing the cosplay contest thing later - and the funniest thing happened. Everyone waited so long that by the end of it, he was asleep on a chair (I have a picture ofi t!), and I was laughing. He ended up infront of us, and I got one more hug and a picture from him. So overall, I was a happy person. Very happy. Now..

**Cendrillo:** Yay! I hope you remember I was the one that pestered you to write a Cid x Shera dialogue thing. I love you writing, it's great.

**Sulph:** I've read your story, too! Thanks, I appriciate you and the other's people feedbacks a lot. It's amazing how much this has grown in such a short time.

**yoshi:** I sure did! He wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but it sufficed enough!

**Sabriel:** They keep getting better and better as I go along, and I amaze myself sometimes. Like this one, it came out of nowhere.

**Neko:** Ehe. One day I'll get someone to go as a Cid with me. That'll be great.

**Amani:** Yes, I have thought about becoming an author - but I'm leaning more towards a musical career since I full well know I could get a scholarship for it.


	26. Rhetorical

This one seems pretty OOC but I just wanted to lighten the mood. o:

-

"Shera."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to break it to you… but… uh," he stuttered. She dropped whatever she was doing and faced him, waiting for him to continue. "Remember I told you I wanted to go to the church last week? But it was closed and I threw the fit and now your pot is damaged and…" She placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him.

"So, basically. You want to go today."

"Uh huh." He nodded gleefully. "And why?" she murmured.

"'Cause yer getting married to buff ol' Highwind." He showed off the classy grin, and mentally flicked off Cloud. He didn't need that romantic bullshit.

"Do I have a choice?" Shera stifled a laugh, blindly smoothing out his shirt.

"Fuck no, lady. It's a uh… redtorical statement!"

Now she really laughed, "You mean rhetorical, Professor Highwind."

He grunted and grabbed her chin, "You. Outside. It opens in twelve minutes." And then he ran out, an eager skip in his movements.

She called after him, slowly getting up. "Hey, Chirpy. Wait up for your blushing bride."

"You wish!"

-

**Neko:** Hehe. I'll tell the guy so. xD

**Yoshi: **I've taken that idea to mind and I already know what I'm going to do with it. Thanks! D

**Mako:** I got all moody over it too, I wanted to do justice to the returning storyline. .. !! fights with Mako over Cid

**Cendrillo:** Certainly, but each time you say it the appreciation isn't lost. I love hearing things over and over and I know how difficult it is to think up something different. oo Wow, I sound like I'm bragging but I'm really not. And uh, OF COURSE I DO. I'M HERE TO SPREAD THE LOVE TO THIS SUNKEN COMMUNITY. That's a BIG message, haha.

**Ziptango:** Okay, that metaphor is pretty funny. I'd probably get a knock on a head if I said this, but if you take into consideration - Cid only uses a cigarette because he can't get onto her without a big fight and kablooey. I just typed the first line and I thought I'd do something like 'Sometimes,' which it has unexpected in nearly every line. It's cool to write like that. x


	27. Position

Ugh, Domi is having a bad day. I'll come back tomorrow with something better.

-

"Move over," she lightly ordered, waving with a hand. The man scooted over what little space he had, but she decided to let him suffer and perch herself on his lap. He responded by embracing his arms around her lithe waist, the side of his face against her back.

"You okay?" he mumbled into her shirt. She stared out the window, answering with a quiet, "… Yeah." The couple sat in silence, and she would shift now and then, apparently uncomfortable. He grunted rudely every time she did, showing his own appreciation. When a breeze galloped by she would hold onto his arms and curl up, he losing his position against her back. Her weight pressed down on his thighs, and that hurt – a bunch. She didn't seem to mind… of course she didn't.

"Shera – ow – you're hurting my good-for-nothing thighs."

She looked him in the eye and repositioned herself in the wrong way. Dammit.

"You said they're good for nothing. I hope you enjoy abstinence, Highwind."

This got a "harrumph" from the male and he seethed. "You can be a real bitch from time to time, girl."

"Yeah, I know. It puts you back in your place."

Fuck this.

"That's it, get up!" She raised her brow in mock surprise. When she didn't comply he added a meek shove.

"I'm going, I'm going you lazy geezer. Be considerate and carry me for once, my legs are old, too."

"Love you too, wife," he shot back. She simply grinned and curtsied, "I know. I know you do."

That pissed him off even more.

-

Sorry, you read above - I'm being really lazy and I don't feel like leaving comments. I love you people anyhow, you guys know that.


	28. Confession

Yo again. I return with something I wrote awhile ago. .. Mmhm.

-

"Hello?"

Shera had reluctantly answered the phone after finally giving up. The appliance was like a double-edged sword. Either she ended up talking to some telemarketer or she gained a headache from listening to it ring obnoxiously. Due to waiting, she got a headache. If it weren't Lockhart on the phone, both predicaments would have surely happened.

"Oh – uh, hello… Shera?" The girl had apparently expected Cid to pick up, but was pleased nonetheless. Saved her from ridicule.

"Did you need something, Miss Lockhart?" He looked up dully from the table, where he was brooding. The name perked his ears up, and he titled his head to the side. She glanced at him and shrugged; casually knowing he wanted to hear what they were talking about. Cid drooped his head back down, twirling a fork around in the salad placed near him.

Shera curled the phone cord around her finger, stretching it over to the empty chair. She absent-mindedly ran her hand through his wild hair, like he was some mutt. He grunted in response, the pilot failing to notice the grin on her features.

She could hear Tifa clear her throat over the line and mumble, "How is he?" The woman looked him over, leaning back.

"Moody, grumpy, immature, doggish, and don't correct me if wrong – but I think he's on his way to confessing undying love for me. He's currently staring at me and frankly I think he forgot about the salad." Tifa had gasped, and Shera could see her hands flying up to her face, maybe in mock-surprise or vice versa. "Oh, really?"

"Here's the grinch himself," and she held the phone out to him.

He glared maliciously, fed up with her babblings and dropped his head onto his plate, smacking it. Something he'd do when frustrated and angry.

Only this time, he forgot said salad.

"Oh – wait, I think he loves the salad now."

-

**Cendrillo:** /shakes/ Updateupdateupdate! I'll send little chibi Cids after you if you don't. But I guess you can't force the willing. ... Huh.

**Sulph:** I think most girls wouldn't mind owning that spot. I surely wouldn't. I'd get marker and write all over his pants. And then hide them so he couldn't wash them off (he doesn't know how to use the washing machine anyways, that's up to Shera).

**Mako:** OH IT'S ON. /snapsnap/

**Neko:** It comes naturally to her, I expect. Most likely picked them up when he did the same to her, I can only reckon. Or she's been reading too many dating magazines. I don't know.


	29. Eight Letters

This reminds me of my mother, because she's obsessed with this.

-

Peering at the crossword puzzle, she hunched her brows together, tapping a pen against the rim of her mug. He sat opposite her (they always did, it was a Highwind tradition), blatantly staring at the ruffled paper.

"I don't get it," he said.

"It keeps my mind off things," she replied. He walked over and leaned over her shoulder.

"What things?" Highwind grinned lightly, laughing at his own joke (Shera didn't get them, they were too weird). When she didn't reply, he scanned the mass of nonsense.

"Which one you on?"

"I need a word for indifferent about hygiene," she grumbled. It was true, surprisingly, but she couldn't help from noticing how much his breath stunk. That was the irony, oh yes, she grumbled once more.

"Uhh… stinky?" Now she snorted.

"It doesn't fit, I need an eight letter word."

She plugged her nose – and he still didn't get it.

"… Got it."

"What, seriously?"

She groaned, "Yeah. Highwind fits."

-

**Neko:** Oh, darn. That would have been awesomely funny. Cid's mad 24/7. Even when it's like a total love scene (bubbles and sparkles included), he's mad that he has to go and prove it. He likes the easy life, I'm guessing. The one where the only language spoke is "AARGH."


	30. Dance

Here's my bait to get someone to cough up a chapter. Heehee. I'm so sneaky.

-

On occasion, when she was alone and he was busy working on something technical, the little radio she had came in handy. The stations that it played were suitable, shabby, refined, and relaxing. He would have called it 'sittin' in a hellhole of a geezer's palace', but then again, she never heard him listening to anything. He must prefer the tinkering with wrenches to some instrument, which was personally reasonable.

Yet she would slowly move back and forth, head held high (and sometimes watching him through the window), and the sound of her walking lost below the chords and harmonies. The woman knew only of a few dances, she was never one to learn more about the art – as you can see, she went into engineering – but the waltz was easy enough for her.

Shera would mentally mutter that she looked like a beginning ballerina, arms in the air against some invisible partner. She didn't mind, she always didn't.

The pilot sometimes came in before she was tired of doing her charade; he would mutter and walk off, or maybe sit and watch. Today she walked up to him when he turned around after the door was shut, and she held out her hand – palm up. He slipped off his glove as an automatic measure, took a second to think, and awkwardly twined his fingers with hers.

One on her waist, other on his shoulder, the rest together as they were: she positioned their postures accordingly. Then the woman led him out to the middle of where she was, and took a step back.

He stumbled repeatedly, but she understood – she always did, and he was thankful for that.

"Just… back and forth," she would coax.

It wasn't perfect, it always wasn't.

But she enjoyed it, and told herself a few more minutes.

-

**Mako: **... /cry/ Can I get half of him, at least? He's needed so my Shera muse has a point in life, kthx.

**Sulph:** Good for you. Ruffled hair is good. Very, very good. I don't want to know how stained his pants where when he returned. The almighty pants of unwashableness.

**Cendrillo:** I write during school, though. x3 Eeeh, fear me for I made Highwind into a vegetarian - who specializes in eating like a dog. Woof.

**Amani:** That's alright. I know you people are busy and I have so much free time I check FFN about every ten minutes.

**Neko:** Cid's like some... pretty person in Advent Children. I'm dying to know if Shera makes an apperance.

Okay, I bet some of you are anxious to see the Cid cosplayer I saw. No, he's not totally beautiful (as we all know he is, anyways), but beggars can't be choosers.

You can contact me through AIM at The Tea Guru (haha, sherajoke). Or Yahoo at eibarinamu. I'd be happy to give you a link to the pictures I got at Ushicon.


	31. Stairway to Below

Sorry for the delay, I didn't feel like uploading anything yesterday. I know, bad me.

-

Cid Highwind hates stairs.

Any type of 'em: escalators, ladders, and stepping stools. He just didn't like stairs, the ones connected to the rocket included. He claimed them to be the 'stairs from hell,' though she knew he was exaggerating. It was only because he always tried to run up and down them with confidence – and unexpectedly make some child go deaf from his profanities when he fell.

It was a hidden embarrassment (besides Shera, she was always watching him, he would sneer), kept away from co-workers. If he just took his time, including a proud strut to cover himself up, they wouldn't know.

But oh no, that was ending today.

So she watched him stumble upwards, noticing the uneasiness in his step. She decided to check on the liquor closet once this was through (he didn't confront things without a single drop of something, she soon came to know).

"Captain… you don't absolutely have to do this," she reminded. He rudely stuck out a hand and flicked her off – to debut his appreciation.

Cid Highwind had no problem with heights; he just withdrew from running down stairs; yet he forgot to not do it a lot. You can see where this got him.

This all led up to the fact that he tried to confront the phobia and ended up sprawled over her shoe.

"Mm, thanks. Could you clean the other shoe now?"

-

**yoshi:** I have one written out where Shera is sick but I don't like it that much. It goes into OOC-la-la-land. So I'm just gonna make Shera have an immune system better than... I don't know, someone who doesn't get sick. That's a pretty cute scene too, he'd probably spill it on her lap though.

**Mako:** Thanks, I had to change a lot about it. It'd be pretty funny if the same stumbling happened at a formal party.

**Sulph:** I think I'd make a bigger embarrasment of myself just trying to get near the guy. Good thing Shera knows what to do around him. x3

**Cendrillo:** I'm the sneak master that plans sneaky things. At least you're updating, teehee.


	32. Connections

I'm sorry for the days in between, but I just didn't feel enough above the weather to come on and do this. This is actually my version of Yoshi's idea. Thanks again.

-

He slowly came to her when she called, the expression in her eyes serious and impatient.

He didn't like the looks of it, and he became flustered when his made-up lie didn't pass the test. She pointed to the chair, and he sat. He sat uncomfortably, as well.

"First things first. You got yourself into this mess, and so now you have to deal with it."

He gulped, pulling at his shirt collar.

"You want no one else at the ceremony, correct?" He almost decided to shake his head, but it was a lose-lose situation. She knew his answer before he could comprehend it himself. So she glared, tapping a finger against her lip.

"What about Cloud?" She counted off one finger, waiting for his answer.

This time around Cid forgot why he was so flustered – he could just make up obscurities and be done with it. "Cloud? Jerk-ass who's probably too busy pourin' out kids. She let this one go by, raising another finger – to make two, then three.

"That means Tifa is 'busy', too. Barret?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? He'd break down the door by trying to get his own self in here, lady. Not to mention the damn teasin' I'd get, that man can be a real pain in the-"

She intervened, "Mm, some points taken. You certainly don't look yourself in the mirror a lot, do you?"

"Got no damn mirror," he decided to be literal and ignore the insult.

"… Vincent, then? He's a quiet fellow."

"Locked in his coffin last time I checked, which was about a week ago – when you kicked my rump out the door for scorching the curtains," he scoffed.

She waved a hand, "What happens, happens. Anyways, how about Yuffie?"

That was it; he flicked a hand through his hair and pulled out an unlit cigarette.

"She'll steal your motherfucking ring which I paid for. Out of my own holey pockets, you hear!"

Shera groaned, and did the same as Cid – only without the cigarette.

This was going to be a long night.

-

**Mako:** I'm kinda scared of heights.. but it's not that bad - I get on roller coasters all the time to get over it. x3

**Neko:** Just imagine all the little nubs all over his face. It'll be like acne, which I doubt he had, pretty game characters don't have acne, but still funny nonetheless.

**Yoshi: **Well, I took down the third chapter because I felt it wasn't a good one - actually, it seems rather confusing as such review said, and I'll take that into consideration. The whole idea was supposed to be ironic, I bet he's scared of some other things too. Like, grannies in wheelchairs. I can only imagine.

**Amani:** Ugh spiders. I scream at the sight of a baby one. Yes, we're fighting over Cid. I employed Shera, but I'm not sure if that's gonna change the tide of the duel. P


	33. Literature

Uhh.. heehee.. I know I haven't been updating. This one has some cruel language and mature concepts in it, so uh. Yeah, shame on me.

-

She turned an eared page, her nose scrunched and eyes squinted. The spine was coming apart, and the contents within stuck between lithe fingers. The sun wasn't helping, eagerly glaring against the darkened text, making her lean forward even more just to make out a stanza. Shera heard the infuriated call from the man who must have forgotten that he kicked her out in the first place.

"Shera, there's a patch of floor in here with your damn name on it! Get yer pansy ass in here!"

It was up to her to notice the extra fillings, like how every other villager retreated into some house when they heard the Captain coming. She folded the book together. "Oh, tea and crumpets time?" she muttered. He stuck his head out the door, eyes aflame.

"Where on the other damn side of the moon have you been?"

"Reading," she stated, mouth set grim.

"What you reading?" his voice had dropped several pitches. She looked at the front cover, "Perseus and his Adventures with Smoking, why?"

He clearly looked at her liked she had a giant mole on her face – besides; it wasn't much different from the normal look he gave everyone.

"Why?" repeated.

"There's a pedophile named Cid in this. Sounds familiar, if I may say so myself."

He paused.

"You're one fucked up lady."

"Correction, you're the one that enjoys such an activity, mister."

-

**Artemis:** You! You were like my spiritual leader into the world of Cid x Shera. I stumbled upon the Dragon's Library and I loved a lot of the stories in it. I was actually tempted to e-mail you about these, but I guess you beat me! I'd be honored, that'd be really cool. I hope you enjoy my upcoming ones.

**Sus:** Thanks, I enjoy writing these more than one-shots or chapter stories because it's more of a challenge to set the mood so quickly and visualize a scene. It's fun because you can leave people hanging and then come back with something completely different. I hope you continue yours as well (I still read it even if I don't review!).

**Cendrillo:** Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away the word Cid is the definition for complicated. Somewhere.

**Neko:** I was just kidding, actually. Cid's acne-free. Stuff that, Clearisil. Vincent's cool as long as it doesn't cross into the yaoi zone for me (but no offense to Mako and other Cid x Vin supporters), I just don't do that couple.

**Mako:** He can't be nice without the adding effect of assholeism under it. Shera loves assholes. I love assholes, if they're smart enough. o:


	34. Abstinence

Here's a short one. I'm running out of ideas, plain and simple. If you could give me a few, I'd be glad to use them.

-

The house was absolutely clean; spots even she couldn't get out were gone.

She grinned wickedly. It worked.

She couldn't wait to see what he did next time she hid his cigarettes.

Oh, this was a great plan, alright.

-

**Yoshia**: I don't know. I have yet to come up with anything cunning.

**Cendrillo:** I loved that chapter, you're an amazing writer.

**Neko: **I'm not updating quickly, am I? I've been having troubles with lots of things, I'll try and get back on track.


	35. Ride

My friend gave me this idea, and I'm so glad. I got my inspiration back people! We were playing an online game called Furcadia, and we were in a dream where there was a Haunted Mansion ride. In the end, if you pay attention.. well you'll just have to read!

-

She looked at the ripped seat with distaste, while he jumped right in, patting the spot adjacent to him. "C'mon, you promised you'd do something with me," he whined. The ride looked about everything except fun, "I didn't mean THIS," she complained back. Cid threw a glance at her, before shaking the lap bar in a childish manner.

"It won't be that bad, Highwind's here wit' ya."

Shera fidgeted, slowly looking around at everyone else in line, and put a foot against the dirty floor of the cart. Before she could hop out again, he whipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. The assistant raised an eyebrow at the two, nonchalantly pressing a button (the bar locked, much to Shera's dismay), and another as the container jolted forward.

Cid let that boyish smirk glide into place again, leaning back against the cushion and pulling her closer. "It's just a slow ride, Shera," he mumbled. She ducked her head down, "I don't like this." He nudged her right as a noise erupted, and she twitched, hands suddenly clamped down on his arm. Sighing, he let her be and watched the illusions go by.

About two rooms later, the lights suddenly flickered off – he could feel her grabbing onto his jacket – and Cid looked around. Pulling out a cigarette he flicked his lighter on and stuck the alight stick in his mouth, letting him see some area efficiently.

"Shera."

She squeaked, head dug into his shoulder. "No – no – no! Get me off, dammit!"

Grumbling, the man pulled her into his lap and locked his arms around her, chin atop her head. "Fine. Be a stubborn ass, just turn around and keep your eyes closed."

He could have told her later that it wasn't that scary. He could have bragged and scolded her about it in later years, yet…

Due to the neighboring ghost in the cab (which was quite a good trick):

"HOLYFUCKINGHELLSHERA."

He just decided to drop all tactics and scream like a girl.

-

**Mikky:** Ooh.. hum.. I can make something out of that, but mostly a recap afterwards. He'd just be thinking about it.

**Yoshi:** The "Birthday" one is actually her's. A pet would be funny, but I don't know which one to do.

**Cendrillo:** I could possibly do a one-shot but I'm not good at chapter stuff. I just don't know what to expand on, I think that's my problem. D:

**MRE:** Oh man, I'm coming back with this one.

**Neko:** I'll have to check them out.


	36. Bungee

Yes, I will be updating tomorrow. I have had a secret drabble waiting for this very day. Tomorrow is Cid's birthday, so I'd just like to celebrate it in my own little style. Which will be cruel and harmful.

-

"Are you still trying to persuade me?"

She pulled out a raggedy, worn wallet, sifting through the layers to pull out the substantial amount. Putting it on the counter, he scratched his chin and responded with a low chuckle, "No, since you're apparently 'aying for it." His counterpart turned to look at him with a mock-hurt expression. "Mind you, this is coming out of your child's education," she teased abrasively. He waved her off, walking forward after the employee led them over to the stairwell.

"He's got an encyclopedia of everything he needs ta know, 'ight here, missy."

"That's reassuring," Shera muttered, following behind her husband. "Now why am I doing this again?" They hiked up the twirling stair path to the top of a snowy, subdued mountain. The area and scenery was vast, it was silent and nonetheless cold. Out by the edge there was a man-made addition built on, people lining up nearby. She eyed the other customers, then back to him, taking his hand in hers.

"To me… it's another chance to see you get that reeeaal glossy look on your face. Y'know the one that I rarely get to see, 'cause you haven't let me touch you like…"

"Congratulations, Mr. Highwind, you've now concluded and succeeded at my theory that – yes, indeed you do – get turned on at anything." She tugged at his ear, stepping forward to move with the quickly disappearing line. Cid shrugged, earning her a sideways grin. "What can I say? Too bad that's why you got a big bundle of screams and necessities at home."

He went forward to one of the equipment posts, helping the assistant buckle him in the default harnesses and straddles. Watching her from afar, she was nervously rocking on her toes, looking at the cord being hooked up to her feet. "All set?" he said loudly, enough to catch her attention – making her twitch.

"No!" she called back. "I got that same feeling I had at the altar 'cause I was unsure if I really wanted to be there at the moment." Whether she was joking or not, he grumbled.

"Aw, snap out of it! You know you wanted me!"

"Not right now I don't, thanks for the offer!"

"Shera!"

"Maybe LATER."

"What the hell is wrong with you females and bungee jumping?"

"Well excuse me!"

-

Alright, if I'm wrong about this whole procedure please, please, please tell me. I have no utter clue about bungee jumping except for the fact that it scares the hell out of me and I'd never ever do it. kthx. xD

**Cendrillo:** I can do that, I just don't usually feel like writing something so long like that. Guess it's not my style or preference. I'd like to do a challenge, but I'd probably fail 'cause I'm such a pessismistic person. I don't believe in myself. ):sob: I'm glad they make some impact on someone.

**Yoshi:** Well, I'd be thinking something to do with a llama, but that's just because llamas are a thing deep in my heart. I'd more or less do a cat because it would be Shera's choice of course - Cid doesn't give a damn - and I can't see her as an exuberant dog person. So, meh.

**Sulph:** Heehee. Ghost rides scare me, I'm really a sissy at heart. Easily frightened, so I can relate to Shera. I just need someone to cling onto.

**Mako: **Okay you. You need to update. Or I'll go on strike, and I won't update until YOU DO. That'll drive these lovely people crazy, and you very well know it. Teehee.

**Neko: **There's an inner-girl within all of us. For Cid, it just needs to get the hell scared out of it. I think he's been around her too long.

**Zippy:** Like my new nickname for you? Vroom.. ... ... Okay, I'm done, Yeah, I've read that somewhere before, but it's never happened to me yet. ): I was going to make him do an Elena-esque thing and end up rolling down a hill in one way or another.


	37. Anonymous

Well, where have I been?

"Hey." It was a light whisper.

He groaned, inching away from the shove on his shoulder. A forearm automatically went up to cover his eyes, right as he could hear the blinds opening. This got the intruder more moans and protests. Once again he heard the voice, suddenly female and suddenly very loud.

"Cid!"

Cid Highwind twitched, and curled into a fetal position, mumbling. He gnawed on the old cigarette in his mouth (how it survived the night, he doesn't know). It was snatched away quickly. Now she plugged his nose, causing him to jump up, eyes alight – yet still unaware.

Shera stepped back and allowed him his space, hand settling on her hip.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"… eeughh… ?"

"It's your birthday, Cid."

Oh, then it clicked. He grinned easily, putting a hand out. "And?"

"I got you this. New product that's been blooming on the market, it's good for you."

He glanced down at the pale paper. "… Nicotine Anonymous?"

"Happy birthday, Highwind."

I'm extremely sorry for the hiatus, I didn't expect to die out like that. I've been reading and writing a lot of FMA fiction recently, so I'm trying to go back to FFVII. I have a few ideas, I just don't want to muster up to writing them.


	38. Absurd

Heehee, I have a few things to update. Well, just one, but that's okay.

oOoOo

Her sigh broke through the falling silence, "This is just absurd."

Her partner rubbed his nose with a gloved knuckle, snorting and hitching something together. She nudged her foot against his hand, and he barked, "So what? Far as 'm concerned, this whole trip was absurd from the start."

He got a frown from her, glancing up. This time the woman really snubbed her foot against the ground, kicking some damp snow up onto his face. "That the best excuse you got? Last night it was that our home lacked pizzazz and glamour, though I'm thinking you were highly drunk." Cid Highwind stood up, mimicking her stance. "What? It really does. You need to lighten up on your neatness compulsion."

Shera threw her hands up, "I give in, and you're just being a pain." His grin went unnoticed. "Now tell me again why I'm strapped to skis right now."

"Quite the contrary, I think you were the one drunk when you asked to ski tomorrow morning." He mussed his blonde hair, fingers sliding back down to retrieve the cigarette pack he had hid in his jacket somewhere. Flicking out a lighter and attempting to put the stick aflame, she cautiously wiggled the poles in the snow. Letting the loops attached to the sticks rest around her wrists, she slowly rotated to face him. "I wouldn't be so cocky, dear."

Just as he put the cigarette in his mouth, she pulled out a room key. "I have your way of getting back to human civilization, unlike out here." His eyes widened, "Aw, dammit, Shera! Gimme' that!"

Shera hustled forward, starting to move forward at a low incline. Cid jumped and reached for her. She could hear the "thunk!" behind her as he crashed into the ground, immediately rolling downhill and gaining snow by the second. His wife burst out in giggles, watching him bounce down the hill, hair and clothes clogged with whatever was in his path. She fell back on her back, arms and legs twitching as she laughed.

"Here, hold on honey – stay right there, I'm going to go find a carrot."

When she heard his groan and plea of help, she took another ten minutes to guffaw.

oOoOo

**Amani: **Yeah, it's funny when I look at the difference between the quiet, sullen Shera in the game, and then my own version. By the way, I played FFVII today! I got past Gaea Cliffs! I got the Highwind too, woo. I stopped after getting Ultima at Corel, I'm not too happy about going to Condor next, I never got the hang of the strategy game.

**Cendrillo: **Thanks. Yeah, FMA is my major obsession right now. I've been writing a lot of Maes x Gracia, since it's my favorite underappreciated pairing. Darn, I have a thing for the unpopular ones, as you can clearly see.

**Neko: **Well, I've been sitting in my room telling myself each and every day I need to write Cid x Shera again.

**Mako:** Hey, to you too. I guess Lesson Learned has died out? ): That was a big part of my inspiration. And yes, Cid's cute when he's sleepy. I was laughing my head off when he was asleep on the Highwind, while everyone else was eavesdropping on Rufus.


	39. Beach

It didn't let me update yesterday. Blah.

oOo

Shera reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of suntan lotion. She raised a hand to block the light from glaring in her eyes, wincing slightly. Holding the container out to the man beside her, he grunted and shifted accordingly.

"Take some," she said. Staring around at the other people on the beach, she sighed and looked back over at him, who was shaking the bottle with interest. "Cid," she started. Cid popped the cap open, "Why can't I just go get some damn sunburn?"

"Because I don't want to be constantly busy with caring for your skin, which isn't my responsibility in the first place," she firmly reminded him, pressing a finger into his shoulder. He responded with another harrumph and proceeded to lie back on the towel below him. "I don't want you carin' for me, lady."

"Well it's either me or that dame over there, she's giving you sultry looks."

Shera had turned over at this comment, lying on her side and pulling a book out of nowhere, skimming to a tagged page. Pulling her glasses down from her head, she wiggled her nose and went silent. He blinked, toying with the bottle some more.

"Ya know, maybe I should. Seems decent," he lamented. Waiting for her response, she turned a page, and stayed quiet.

Ugh, that was it. He crooned his neck, rotating it to the side to pop out any cracks. Sticking the bottle in the sand, he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"'m gonna go swim, Shera."

"Put on some lotion, I'm serious."

"I'm damn serious, too. I don't want any of that fucking stuff."

Ignoring her snort, he trotted out to the waters. The next time she saw him; he was shivering and uncharacteristically red. She had finished the book by then, sitting up with a hand on one knee. Raising an eyebrow, she unleashed a smug smirk.

"You certainly look happy, dear husband," the woman retorted. He glared menacingly, wrapping the towel around him. She blatantly heard him hissing. "Ow, fuck this hurts like shit…"

"Here. Let me help," Shera sniffed. She walked over next to him, sitting down and quickly embracing him from behind. He literally jumped, wriggling away from the contact.

"Shera! What the!"

"I'm helping, be quiet."

"Fuck no, get off of me – not here, aahh!" He struggled as she nuzzled her head into his neck, burning with intense pain.

"I love you too, shush. Look, that big guy over there is giving you looks."

"Woman!"

oOo

**Amani: **I'm proud of me, too. No, I don't wanna go back to Great Glacier. .. Scary place. But I need to get Alexander.. Baah.. Heehee, I liked this drabble.

**Mako: **I giggled at this one, too. I never giggle at my work. That must mean something.

**Neko:** Ah.. you know he doesn't mind. I hope.


	40. Stay

Well, I updated something else so I thought why not and decided just be unlazy and update this, too.

Oh, and this is set before the game.. of course, but like right after the rocket crashes.

oOo

The tap on his door was light, cut off by the tension in the household. He stumbled over to the door, wiping at his face for a more appropriate composure, and tugged at the knob. He opened the door and snapped awake, "What the hell are you doing here!"

The girl standing outside twitched, shuffling her feet. When she didn't look up to meet his angry eyes or reply, the man slammed a fist on the doorway. Turning around, he started to walk back towards the bottle that was standing on the brown table. At this she defiantly jumped forward to cling to his forearm.

Cid Highwind pulled his arm away, leaning over a bit from the alcohol he had consumed. "Woman! Get the fuck out of here, why didn't you go earlier!"

"I… I want to stay here," she mumbled. Catching him off guard, she shoved him inside, looking around. It was messier than before, the chairs tipped over and clothes splayed across the carpet. "I need to stay here." She looked at him with pleading eyes, leaning back and dodging his punch, which resorted in him losing balance.

"Captain," she tried again. Shera was scared, no doubt, but she knew he was too.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me." His comment was quiet, sullen. His head sunk, shoulders heaving over. "You have the fucking gall to come in here and beg to me."

"I… can help around the house, I can do anything, please – Captain – I have to stay here and make up for it-"

When she edged a hand onto his shoulder, he had glared with all his might. Then his head fell once again and he trudged further into his flat, broken and anguished.

She hadn't known that she'd be seeing that same glare every day for the next ten years.

oOo

**Mako:** They very well could be married, I certainly imply it. ;D

**Yoshi**: Ah, I haven't updated in a few weeks, so no biggie. You're not missing anything.

**Cendrillo:** Amani gave me another wonderful idea for a follow up to the beach one, but the tests I took this week fried my brain and I haven't been able to write anything recently.

**Neko: **Dude, he's just that awesome.


	41. Glare

I live. Yes.

oOoOo

This looked fun. 

Shera eyed the machinery, artificial lights glaring down from the ceiling. Colored ones twinkled also, illuminating everything around her. It was a nuisance, big and aggressively everywhere.

It certainly lived up to its name – the Gold Saucer – big, loud, and aggravating.

It was the first thing she had come across with him, through the meticulous manure of chocobo, and hustle from any other tourists. The fortuneteller also bugged her, a proactive new employee that certainly had more talent than Cait Sith.

So here she was in the arcade, him slouching his slouch next to her and she couldn't be less happy. She scanned the game again, gears turning in her mind, calculating where and how it moved and the likes. He just sat there for however many minutes, cigarette rapidly burning itself away on his lip.

"Cid," she blurted out, "this sounds promising." She grabbed his hand, twining her fingers between his calloused ones, and lifted it up to point at the "Arm Wrestling Mega Sumo."

He blinked, laughing unexpectedly. "Hell no, that thing's just made of crap, that's all."

"You sissy." He was caught off guard by her insult, it definitely wasn't her nature – but the determined glare in her eyes easily matched the ones coming from above. "You win and I won't make you do any of the household chores for a month."

A small smirk started sliding into place, oh, how that sounded good. Cid Highwind abhorred dishwashers, the evil thing. "…And?" he asked.

"I win, you get the kid for a month." He didn't hear what she said, for he was already dishing out gil to the machine. It flickered on, the hand and arm flexing with rigid jolts. Relaxing his grip into its, the game started.

And it was sadly over in a matter of seconds.

Cid Highwind soon found himself stomping like a toddler on the ground, curses flying every which way (she saw a cigarette go some direction, too) and his hands flapping like an angry penguin.

Shera sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She didn't bother to tell him she had to win before his bet really locked into place.

oOoOo

**Espers:** Well hello. Thanks for reviewing, I was so happy when I found this like four minutes ago. I was so happy I wrote this drabble. n.n

**Amani:** Now most of my chapters are flipping all over their lives. This one I infered they have a child, so like, yay.

**Sul:** I'm glad I can make people see what I write. Makes Domi a happy Domi.

**Cendri:** Thanks! I love your reviews, they mean so much to me.

**Neko:** I should write more pre-game stuff, now, shouldn't I?


	42. Watch

"I'ma gonna get up there one of these damn days," he would say to her now and then. There was a way he said it, with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and his growl echoing across the night sky. He said it with determination, arm slung over her shoulder and a grin smacked on, doused in confidence.

"And how are you going to do that, Captain?" She teased him reluctantly, retrieving a nudge in return. Cid Highwind rubbed his chin, laughing easily. "Oh, you wait and see, missy, wait n' see." Shera lifted her right arm up and glanced at the watch, ticking as it always did.

She waited a few more seconds, his hand curling up to the top of her back; a friendly gesture.

"Captain, it's been thirty seconds."

"… yeah, so?" Highwind moved his cigarette around, pulling it out with a finger. He knocked on it lightly, ashes falling to the ground. "You said for me to wait and see, that's all," she said.

"Shera."

"Yes, Captain?"

She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, hidden behind the rather obnoxious glasses. It was rather tempting and intriguing to take advantage of his muddled position, and he was clearly getting the gist of it. He huffed and shrugged.

"…nevermind."

"You know I'm just teasing you, I know you'll do it someday."

"Damn right."

She liked these kinds of nights, where the stars twinkled with as much anxiety as the Captain himself, and she was just bathing in it.

oOo

**Neko**: I've yet had to experience the horrid experience of using one, but it'll probably come soon.

**Navi**: Wait - wait, so he's cute yet not hot? I think he just registers as 'damn sexy', thank you very much. :3

**Sweet**: I'm waiting for all the Cloud x Sephiroth lunatics to come read this and be like, "omgomgomgomg u rok so mch i hrt u lolol!"

**Cendri**: Here's another surprise, wrote it right after you left. I think I've fallen in love with my fantasies of Cid and Shera before all the soap opera drama began. Hee.

**Amani**: Yeah, I love writing stuff with this guy. I guess I wanted to bring out the soft side in him this time. I don't know, all I had when I started was the first line and it just grew from there. You need to nag me more, seriously, I forget about this sometimes.

**Espers**: Start getting used to me disappearing or working on my other stuff. I have an almost empty tank on this baby, but I'm somehow still chugging. Haha, this piece is total nostalgia. I was gonna have Shera make it a flashback or something, holding a photo album but hell - I guess not.


	43. Place

"Sheraa… oh… Sheraaa.."

The snarl at the end of her name made her look up from the car, oil smudged all over her clothes and face. She dropped the wrench in her hand, heaving herself up and sliding the messy gloves off her hands. The mechanic blinked and yawned while rubbing her eyes, deciding to answer her housemate.

"Yes, Captain? I'm in the garage."

His scruffy head peeked around the doorway, a grim line defining his sour mood. A shoulder followed, ripped in several different places. He growled with no hesitation, shoving something furry into her arms. She raised her eyebrows, and glanced down.

"Ah, I guess you found Smokey."

When she finished speaking, she swore his face turned red at the comment, and he scratched at his shoulder and upper arm.

"That damn hissy-fittin' cat ripped my fuckin' sleeves up lookwhatthatcatdidtome!"

His reaction was quite childish, limbs stomping and limbs lashing everywhere, knocking things off shelves (Shera pouted, there went her vase). She petted the cat behind its ears.

"Well you know, if you actually took the time out to be civil – to me, for instance – we wouldn't have this issue, now would we?" Her head tilted upwards in a display of authority. He snorted, digging in his low pockets for a cigarette. She briskly snatched it up when he pulled it out, throwing it over her head.

The cat simply purred and curled comfortably into a ball. He hissed some more, at both of them. Shera scowled, "Don't smoke in here. You're going to add color to the cat. Why'd you think I named him Smokey in the first place? You're like a fireplace, Captain."

Shera made her exit, and he blinked.

"Fireplace my ass, you little… you little! … Shera, get back here!"

- -

**Amani**: This time you didn't have to, I found one of Yoshi's old reviews and decided to use it.

**Neko**: Heehee, I think that's what Shera and I are both good at.

**Sakura**: I grew up listening to ABBA, kinda funky. I don't like the pop and most alternative out there right now. I'm just a weirdo.


	44. Bad

Today had been a bad day, which was the simplest way she could and would put it.

Rotating the plate in her hands, she frowned at the lack of shine. She frowned at the dusty chairs and tables, because she had cleaned them about a few or so hours before. A frown appeared when she glanced at the car through the open door, leaking oil and leaning over to one side.

Yes, she called today a bad day, all her chores deteriorating before her eyes. It didn't help that he had decided to return from the hangar early that night, before she retired. The large thunk of his feet dirtying up the carpet was heard through the paper-thin walls of the bedroom.

"Shera, where th' hell is yer skinny ass!" He stripped his goggles off, his forehead placidly white where the dirt hadn't smeared over him. Cid Highwind struggled with his jacket, distractedly throwing it to the floor.

"I need some fuckin' food, dammit!"

Shera pursed her lips.

Her eyebrows fuddled together.

She frowned, for the last time that day.

"Captain!" she sounded off.

"Yeah, what the fuck you want?" he responded with a mighty clank of something against the table. He walked his way over to the doorway, rubbing his chin with a gloved palm.

"Get your own damned food, thank you very much!"

And with that, she slammed the door and he listened to the distant click of a lock on the other side.

"Aw fucking…"

- - -

Alright, you know I usually review your reviews, but I don't know what to say. Yeah, I've been.. kinda killing this all summer, so I'd just like to thank Amani for getting me to move my ass and write something. :D  



	45. Wind

I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID IT. I actually WROTE something. How long has it been? Oh geezus.. two-three years. I felt horrible everytime I looked at the update date.. but.. ta-da!

I got a lovely picture in my head and just had to write it.. I hope this is good enough to compare with my other works. :)

-

It was windy, but she was indoors. It was windy, but he always knew how to tame it. She pulled her sweater closer, hair dabbling around her collarbone and neck, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. She was relaxed, cozy in one of the worn and familiar chairs of the Highwind.

It was windy, but he was the one controlling the ship, a glimmering, faint light emitting from the end of his cigarette, placed solemnly between his lips. His hand gripped the wheel, turning it ever so slightly in each way, a calming motion. Beyond the expanse of windows, it was sunset, and she grinned to herself, the scenery a rather cliché thing from some cheesy novel she had once read.

Home. Home was with the Captain, his other hand in a back pocket of dusty trousers and ashes falling to blend in with the already dirty floor. Her place was in the chair, reflections from the computers shining against her frames and pale, wrinkled face.

It was windy, but her Captain turned to look over his broad shoulder and gave her a half-smirk, half-grin, and she knew he was truly happy, up in the skies where he had belonged since before time. He removed the stick from his mouth and breathed out, "Home."

It was windy outside, with the lucid clouds and everlasting sky, but he himself was the wind, and she loved the cool breeze of him.

-

So.. I started FF7 over again (I'm horrible at that) and I just got the Highwind - yay me! - and was so happy I wrote this.

Please don't be angry at me because I never upload again, this was a spur of the moment and I'm not completely planning on sure firing this collection up again.

But thank you anyways! (i love reviews, too)


	46. First

Angst. Guess I'm in that kind of rut.

-

She wore a grimace. From the outside, it looked normal. Shera was never one to smile in the open, it was a look that was only found after peeling masks off, one after the other. The house was calm, quiet, a bit too quiet, and the sunlight shifted through rafters on the windows, creeping along the center table.

The center table. It was where everything had started… and had stopped.

"_Please… please, let me stay, Captain! Anything, I will – I'll do anything!"_

"_No, Captain. … Cid, I'm not going to leave you. Especially you and your dirty habits to boot."_

The door was shut - all the doors were shut. She fingered the water tap, fingers following the ridges and years of grime built along the kitchen.

"_I love you," she said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, hands laced together, wrung tightly in front of her. He gave her a look, a look she would never forget, his eyes darkening and lowering. He shuffled out of the room, no response, and didn't look back._

She laughed. She laughed but there was nothing funny. There was nothing funny when she came home from an errand, the house silent and the room they shared empty of his belongings. All the humor had been sucked out when the door shut, and her clothes were the only things left.

She laughed, the noise echoing off hollow walls, she laughed and laughed, and turned to crying, for it never hit her.

It never hit her that he'd be the first one to leave.

-

I forgot how beautiful this.. relationship is to me. It is simply astounding. I read all my past reviews you guys gave me and it really inspired me. Thank you.


	47. Motley

This is one of my rare ones, I'm trying to work on Cid's point of view. I'd like to say I have Shera down easily, but there is always room for improvement, especially in my case.

-

His first day. It was finally his fucking first day.

It was his first day and the assistants Shin-Ra gave him couldn't be more of a motley crew. Not to mention they all shifted under his imperious glare, a cigarette never missing from his protruding bottom lip. The ashes fell about his boots, steel-toed and aggressive.

He looked around the conference room, obnoxious posters lining the walls and tables aging beyond their regular lives.

One person coughed. He glanced immediately in their direction. The assistant shrunk more so than she was before, hands sunk into her lab coat pockets, a brilliant green patch stitched onto her right arm. Shin-Ra, he scoffed, scraping a boot across the metal floor and removing his cigarette from his mouth. The pilot hoped this was damn well worth it.

She coughed again, head ducked low. He was irritated, it was the only noise in the room and he was still struggling with an introduction speech. Cid Highwind had never been good at speaking. He was better off doused in grease and handed a wrench.

"Stop that, dammit." Her eyes widened. He paused, head tilted just so, fingers picking at ashes. "S'your name?" he questioned.

"… Shera-" she started, barely higher than a whisper. He had cut her off, "Don't wan' your last name, it ain't gonna matter soon anyways..."

Everyone looked at him, and he exhaled.

"Since thas' clear, my name's Cid. I'm your pilot, I'm your Captain now, ya'hear. Better get used ta me, cause I'm gonna be here awhile now." He brimmed over with confidence.

Shera gave him a small smile, and he realized this wasn't so bad.

-

I always wanted to write pre-game scenarios. I guess here's one of the first. I know I've done before game but after rocket stuff, yet this is way, way back when Cid was a happy lil' feller. So, anyways. I don't have a beta reader. Yeah. I think it would help me a lot if I did so.. feel free to offer me help, I will take it graciously, and you get to see my writing first hand. :D

**Espers: **Yes, yes. I'm not one to totally lay on the angst for a long period of time. I prefer comedy myself. Thanks for finding this again. I know it's not as popular as it used to be, but it'll get there if I work hard. :)

**Yoshia:** Hey you. :D Yeah.. I'm not dead yet. I know I said that before and it was true, but.. I do get busy, haha.


End file.
